robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dizzy
General Information Dizzy is a map in Arsenal, and can be played in all gamemodes with the exception of Brickbattle. It's also locked to 2 teams, and cannot be played in 4 teams or FFA, even if they're voted for. Dizzy takes place to be set on top of a tall building undergoing construction at the top, with two identical (save for color) main buildings separated by a lower tunnel, ladders, and a large bundle of wood able to be traversed upon. Falling off of the building will result in you dying and losing a level, just like any other map hazard. It is one of the smallest maps in the game, only overshadowed by Sandtown. It is possible to reach the top of the crane either using the DBS's shotgun jump or a rocket jump. On top of the crane is an easter egg saying "scapter is my dad". This easter egg may change in the future as it has done before. Spawns This map is symmetrical, so players on opposite teams will spawn in the same area, but on the opposite side of the map. *When the game begins, both teams will spawn on the wooden plank bridge behind the building on their respective sides. *After this, the game will switch between 3 spawns, with the starting spawn being one of them. The other two are: **Inside the building on the corner near the entrance. **Behind the crane/Behind the tan house. Tips and Tricks Dizzy is an easy map to memorize, being near-perfectly symmetrical and straightforward. Most skirmishes will occur in the center area between the two buildings above the basement. Since the spawns aren't that far apart, they swap frequently. Watch your back! * This map has few checkpoints, so there are few options when it comes to flanking. The basement is often forgotten, however, so use it to sneak behind the enemy lines and secure several kills when possible. * The small house is a particularly strange spot, as it can be your best friend or your greatest enemy. The secluded area leaves your enemies quite literally small windows to damage you. However, you are very, very susceptible to explosions within it. If someone happens to enter, try to demote them using your knife, as there's little room to run for them! * The crane is another strange spot. While it might be ideal for camping, it's absurd height makes it not so ideal. However, this spot is a killer in clown infection, make your way up there and escape the horde! * The roofs of both of the buildings are good vantage points, especially when there are fewer players around. However, you are at risk for an attack from behind, since the roofs are rather close to one of the main spawns, be careful! * The ladders are an often overlooked place to secure kills. People tend to forget they are being shot at when climbing one, so take advantage! Just make sure the same doesn't happen to you... * Since the map is so small, the Golden Knife has it's own advantages and disadvantages depending on placement. Out of spawn, it's extremely likely you'll be killed before you can even get close, considering the map size. However, if you manage to move well, you can easily snag a kill, as the enemies will most likely be distracted by the center skirmish. * If you happen to knock someone off the map with an explosive weapon, focus on someone else as the other person falls, you might get past more than one level! * If you spawn on the bridge section, be mindful of where you're going! A common mistake with players who want to get to the front lines quickly is accidentally walking off the bridge and losing a level. Trivia * There was a map named '''Dizzy with Watertower '''that was accidentally added to Arsenal. It was used to make a skit of a Jojo reference on Twitter by Mighty. * This map is from CSGO's Operation Hydra series, and Flying Scoutsman game mode. * A spawnpoint on the bridges at each side of the map can be sometimes glitched leading to a death. ** However, this was fixed on 12/3/19. * In the old icon of Dizzy, there are differences between the map and icon. Secrets Screen Shot 2019-10-01 at 5.42.54 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 7.32.57 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 7.37.25 PM.png Hightextures.png Secret Evolution Scapterismydad.png DEVROLVEVALUT.png Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 7.32.57 PM.png Category:Maps